The purpose of the behavioral Core is to evaluate the functional status of neural circuitry following traumatic brain injury in rats and mice, by quantitatively assessing sensorimotor and cognitive behavioral endpoints including seizures. Paradigms are designed to assess neurobehavioral deficits associated with fluid percussive TBI in rats, and controlled cortical impact in mice, and to evaluate, when possible, the relation between neurobehavioral endpoints and neuropathological, and neurophysiological markers. The tests of sensorimotor integration and cognition used in the core are have been demonstrated to be sensitive to insults produced by these TBI models, which, at moderate to severe levels of injury severity, produce overt pathology in the parietotemporal cortex, hippocampus, thalamus, and white matter.